Calling
by suyominie
Summary: Min Yoongi hanya membutukan satu hal, yakni istirahat. Namun, panggilan dari enam member lainnya membuat keinginan tersebut hancur total. Meskipun demikian, ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal./"YOONGI-YA!"/"YOONGI-HYUNG!"/"AAARRGHHTTT, BIARKAN AKU TIDUR!" - [BTS Ficlet/canon/Yoongi x BTS]


**Calling** by **suyominie**

 **Cast:** tujuh alien tamvan dan mavan.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, ganre gaje, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hope you enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pada pukul tujuh pagi, Min Yoongi baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan yang disenanginya, tetapi begitu menyita banyak waktu.

Terlihat lingkaran hitam di matanya. Mata itu berkedut meminta untuk diistirahatkan.

Pemuda berkulit putih susu tersebut berpindah dari kursi ke kasur yang memang terlihat lebih menggoda dari apapun. Sekarang ia hanya ingin tidur melepas penat, setelah semalaman begadang.

Namun, itu tidaklah mudah karena ada suara yang meneriakkan namanya sebelum dia dapat mencicipi kasur empuk.

"YOONGI _-HYUNGG_ , TOLONG AKU!"

Mendengar salah satu suara yang sangat dikenali meminta tolong dengan naluri seorang kakak, langsung saja Yoongi mencari asal suara tersebut. Ternyata asal suara tersebut ada di tempat _laundry_ pakaian mereka.

"Ada apa, Jimin- _ah?"_ tanyanya langsung pada manusia lain yang juga si pemilik suara tadi.

Jimin yang sibuk memasukkan pakaian kotor mereka ke dalam mesin cuci, menoleh ke arah Yoongi. Ia menyeka peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. " _Hy_ ung _,_ tolong aku mencuci semua ini!"

Yoongi merasa sia-sia saja mengkhawatirkan salah satu adiknya ini, "Bukannya itu tugasmu dengan Taehyung- _ie_?"

"Taehyung- _ie?"_ Wajah Jimin menyiratkan kekesalan, "Katanya dia ingin mengambil sesuatu, tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali ke sini!"

Pernyataan Jimin membuat Yoongi mendengus, "Kerjakan saja sendiri!"

Jimin mendekati pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan _aegyo_ andalan untuk merayu, " _Hyung_ ~ Ayolah, _Hyung_ ~ _Hyunggggggg_ ~!"

Ingin rasanya Yoongi membenturkan kepala hitamnya ke dinding sekarang.

"Sekali ini saja, _Hyung_. Selepasnya akan kuberi pelajaran pada si Alien itu!"

Berat hati, Yoongi membantu adiknya ini, mengingat banyak yang harus dicuci. Dan dia sangat berharap semoga ia bisa beristirahat setelahnya. _Semoga._

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membantu Jimin, Yoongi berniat kembali ke kamar. Akan tetapi, ada pemandangan tidak biasa di sana. Ada lelaki lain yang –entah apa maksudnya- nampak sibuk mencari sesuatu.

" _Ya,_ Taehyung _-ah,_ " Yoongi mendekati orang itu. "Kau kenapa melimpahkan semua tugasmu pada Jimin?

Taehyung mengibaskan tangan tanpa memandang Yoongi, " _Hyung,_ tolong jangan bahas hal dulu. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau membantu mencari gelang tanganku yang hilang!"

 _Ck_. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak berniat membuang waktu. "Kau cari sendiri."

" _Ah_ , _Hyung,_ sebenarnya gelang itulah alasanku tidak membantu Jimin," Taehyung menatap Yoongi memelas. "Kau sendiri tahu kan, _Hyung,_ itu harganya berapa..."

Yoongi menatap adiknya iba. Dia tahu bahwa Taehyung mengoleksi barang-barang _branded_ yang harganya tidak main-main.

"Ayo!" Yoongi menginterupsi supaya Taehyung mengikutinya. Tujuan pemuda itu kali ini adalah kamar Taehyung sendiri.

Yoongi mendekat ke arah ranjang Taehyung lalu tangannya menyibak bantal yang ternyata gelang tersebut berada di bawahnya.

"Dasar ceroboh," Yoongi melengos dari kamar.

" _Gomawo, Hyung~!"_ seru Taehyung dengan mata berbinar.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tak menyangka, jikalau keinginannya untuk beristirahat terus tertunda. Pemuda itu mengira hanya Jimin dan Taehyung saja yang akan membebani, ternyata seluruh saudaranya juga ikut-ikutan.

Dari mulai Jungkook –sang _maknae_ \- yang meminta untuk membantu membuang sampah-sampah mereka. Namjoon yang kembali merusak pintu kamar mandi –membuat Yoongi terpaksa untuk membetulkannya. Seokjin –satu-satunya yang ia panggil dengan _Hyung_ , menyuruh untuk membantu membuat makanan. Dan bahkan seorang Hoseok –si pecinta kebersihan itupun meminta untuk membantu membersihkan _dorm_ mereka.

 _Ini_ hari beratnya.

Yoongi berharap tidak akan adalagi setelah ini, tubuhnya sungguh-sungguh-sangat butuh istirahat –atau dia akan mati.

Yoongi merebahkan tubuh lalu menarik selimut sampai menelan seluruh badannya. Ketika baru akan memejamkan mata, suara panggilan kembali terdengar.

"YOONGI- _YA_ _!"_

"YOONGI _-HYUNG!"_

Kali ini suara keenamnya mengeroyok gendang telinga Min Yoongi.

"AAARRGHHTTT," Yoongi melempar bantal dan menyingkap selimut dengan kasar. "BIARKAN AKU TIDUR!"

Walaupun begitu, Yoongi tetap menghampiri orang-orang yang memanggilnya dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Kali ini apalagi?" tanya Yoongi sinis. Sekarang ia telah menjadi _Black Sugar._

"Hah?"

Yoongi memutar bola mata, "Setelah seringnya kalian memanggilku, kali _ini_ ada apalagi?!"

" _Ah_ , _Hyung,_ ini es lolimu," ujar Adik termudanya. Lekas di _embat_ oleh Yoongi.

"Rasanya baru kali ini aku memanggilmu," tutur Kakak tertua.

Yoongi berdecak kesal. Bisa-bisanya melupakan apa yang mereka lakukan padanya. _Ini penyiksaan_ –menurut Yoongi.

"Wah, _Hyung,_ kau bahkan membereskan _dorm_ dan me- _laundry_ sendirian?" tanya Taehyung takjub.

"Bahkan ada telur gulung juga," cetus Jungkook.

Mereka memuji-muji, tidak biasanya Yoongi rajin seperti ini, sedangkan Yoongi heran melihat kelakuan saudara-saudaranya.

"Heh? Bukannya kalian yang meminta –lebih tepatnya memaksaku untuk melakukan _semua_ nya. Kalian bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan tidur. Baru ingin tidur, tapi dipanggil lagi. Bahkan kau _–Hyung_ dan Hobi, tidak biasanya kau menyuruh seseorang memasuki zonamu. Kalian ini _kenapa_ _sih_?" jelasnya ketus sekaligus heran.

Semua yang mendengar penjelasan Yoongi cengo, tidak mengerti maksudnya.

" _Hah_ , _Hyung_ , kau bicara apa _sih_?" tanya Hoseok. Semua mengangguk.

" _Hah_?" Yoongi tambah heran melihat reaksi Para Saudara yang sama seperti dirinya, "Bukannya kalian yang menyuruhku _ini_ dan _itu_?"

" _Hyung,_ kami bahkan baru pulang setelah hampir setengah harian ini berada di luar," ujar Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Aku saja baru ingin memasak,"

"Kami juga belum melakukan tugas kami," kata Jimin dan Taehyung cengengesan.

Yoongi melongo, "Kapan kalian pergi?"

"Pagi tadi. Bahkan kami mengajakmu, tapi kau bilang _kau ingin menyelesaikan kerjaanmu dan tidur_. Kami mana berani mengusikmu kalau sudah seperti itu," mereka tertawa bersama, kecuali Yoongi. "Kau tak ingat?" lanjut Seokjin.

Si wajah manis baru teringat, _iya_ , mana berani mereka mengganggu Yoongi –apalagi kalau masalahnya tentang tidur. _Pagi tadi? Benarkah?_ Ia kemudian mengingat-ingatnya lagi.

 _Deg._

Sejurus kemudian, mata Yoongi membulat. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis. Raut wajah jauh lebih horor dari yang sebelumnya. "... terus _mereka_ tadi siapa?"

"A-apa mak-"

Seketika suasana menjadi tegang.

" _Hi hi hi, Oppa~!"_

Dan menjadi sangat-sangat tegang.

Selamat, kelihatannya kalian juga mendapatkan penggemar dari dunia lain.

* * *

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Sekedar hiburan ditengah otak yang _overload_ ngoahahaha.


End file.
